


Dirty Laundry

by menthechocolat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Panty Kink, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthechocolat/pseuds/menthechocolat
Summary: Goro Akechi is the pleasant yet strict administrator to a branch of a successful sales company. He's a very efficient worker and a well respected boss to all but one of his subordinates- Akira Kurusu, top salesman of the company and office joker. Goro is at a loss on how to handle this wild deviant until a ridiculous rumor uncovers a chance at blackmail...But for whom? The disgruntled manager or the clever salesman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TickTock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickTock/gifts).



> I'm back and I'm here to embarrass the fuck out of Akechi yet again. It's basically become my favorite thing.
> 
> This work is a piece written for TickTock (thesocksbox)! I am fulfilling the final unfilled prompt from the Akeshu/Shuake secret santa event, and with this everyone has officially received a gift from it! Yay! 
> 
> I ended up being super busy this month so it took me awhile to write this! Sorry about that! This prompt gave me a great idea to add to a project I was already brainstorming so it took even longer because I needed to connect the ideas. I was so excited because the prompt was "pls just give me the nastiest kink stuff ever or the most tropey cliche romance shoujo-fest" and I am 100000% here for BOTH of those things!
> 
> So the most tropey cliche part of this is the fact that it's an office AU. The nastiest kink part is the (used) panty fetish. Guess which idea was conceived first?! On second thought...don't. Please don't do that.
> 
> Explicit content will appear in chapter 2 and chapter 3.

(EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE- please don’t go to the site listed below! I don’t know what will happen if you do!)

W W W dot D I R T Y P A N T Y T H I E F dot C O M

Goro half expects his computer to become instantly riddled with virus’ just from the word ‘panty’ being in the site name, but his ruby eyes only widen in disgust, horror, when he discovers this website is very real and very active. People actually do sell their used underwear online, the sheer amount of front page listings shows him more blurred shots of women’s asses in brightly colored thongs than he’d ever like to see in his lifetime. He loosens his tie and sighs. Suddenly he feels far too warm, his cheeks are an intense scarlet, and he determinedly begins to scour the site for what he’s looking for.

The existence of such a site was nearly as unbelievable as a unicorn riding a rainbow to the unfledged young man. Despite his pleasant yet strict attitude at work, he lead a pretty vanilla life outside of the office walls. While grabbing his second cup of motivation earlier this afternoon, he happened to hear a bizarre rumor from a cubicle near the coffee machine. Futaba, from the IT department, was speaking to Yusuke from graphics in her usual trilled voice, but more hushed and mischievous than usual. As the assistant administrator of their branch, he felt it necessary to eavesdrop to obtain any useful bits of information that he could. He was almost like the office pariah, the no nonsense manager who handled day to day office activities that had only transferred from another branch about a half a year ago. It was fine that no one liked him. They didn’t need to like him, just respect him. It satisfied him that employees would straighten their backs and thin their lips in his presence. They should fear him. He wasn’t there to be anyone’s friend, he was there to be their boss.

“The underwear site was just pulled up when I opened his laptop to install the new software on it. He was logged in and everything so I flat out asked him about it and, yeah! He sells used panties online. _His own_ used panties!” she hissed with a giggle.

“And what on earth does this have to do with me?” Yusuke asked, gentle voice questioning and unaware of why the little mousey girl would share her discovery with him. His office chair squeaked as he heard Futaba paw at it insistently.

“I mean, I saw his butt just hanging out, posted all over dirtypantythief dot com. I was just thinking you might wanna ask him to model for those hobby art classes you teach. You’ve told me before that you’re always needing new naked bodies for doodles.”

“That is true. Do you believe he may be open to accept such a proposition?” Yusuke mused.

They continued to talk about the site, and Goro’s curiosity had still gotten the better of him as he stood there stirring shitty powdered creamer into his plain white mug, his ear itching from listening to their whispering voices.

“It certainly would be beneficial to have a new model for our class. I’ll send him an email about it.” Yusuke concluded.

Goro made a beeline for his office as his mind whirled with confusion and intrigue. The very concept stumped him. Selling used underwear online? Why on earth would someone want to purchase such a thing? There was no way that it was real.

And yet here the site was, pulled up on Goro’s personal computer at home. He gingerly pulled out several pages of print outs from his aluminum work briefcase. Being at such an elevated position in the office meant he had access to any and all interoffice emails. He had printed out all of Yusuke’s emails from the afternoon and there was only one specifically that matched the time stamp and had requested another employee to come to his desk for a personal conversation if he had time.

And the receiver of the email? His face pulled into the most devious, evil grin as he read the name.

Akira Kurusu. His greatest enemy in the office.

Since he had transferred to the branch the trickster had been the only one that didn’t seem intimidated by him. He remembered the first time he met Akira. He had heard that he was the best salesman not only at that branch, but in the entire region. He expected that such an invested prestigious title-holder would take himself a bit more seriously. Goro’s eye twitched when he first laid eyes on him and he was in disbelief that such an indifferent, unassuming young man, who seemed like he was in dire need of a hairbrush and a decade of sleep, could be lauded as someone so incredible. Akira had the audacity to yawn widely when Goro had approached him that morning for a formal introduction. He yawned. He couldn’t hold in his lack of enthusiasm when meeting his new boss? The nerve.

Goro tried to be as pleasant as possible, he kept his shoulders squared and his smile brilliant. He was already sizing up the lackluster man while footsteps away from him. Lazy. Unmotivated. Aimless. Slothful. Pathetic.

And yet...

Somehow this lackadaisical manner gave him a sort of sexy swagger. Goro’s eyes flit down to momentarily observe his style, the snug button down, skinny tie, chrome belt buckle, and slim fit slacks all suited him, and maybe he gave attention to the flat front of his charcoal pants and the way they hugged his hips in such a flattering way for an extra millisecond. 

“It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Akira. I’ve heard nothing but excellent things about you. Your sales record speaks for itself though, of course. I’ll be frank, I expect great things from you, and I am very much looking forward to the prospects of where our professional relationship may lead.” Goro said seriously while lying between his teeth. He had to establish himself as his superior, but also throw a bit of flattery his way. He was the best at what he did, after all. Goro hoped to succeed to the manager position of the branch one day so having this man, no matter how unimpressive he seems, as his ally would be very beneficial.

They reached for one another’s hands and made direct eye contact. Akira’s eyes were like pools of a bright cyan tint and steadfast grey, their cool clarity seemed all knowing, all seeing. It made Goro feel exposed, as though his deepest hidden thoughts an open book for the man opposite of him to study and read. As unnerving as it was, Goro felt attracted to him in an inexplicable way. Those same beautiful eyes suddenly crinkled at the edges and he grinned broadly once their handshake ended. It seemed like he knew a secret that Goro did not.

“Here. Hold my coffee.” Akira clipped. His voice was quiet, but more authoritative than Goro had expected.

Goro was bewildered as he had the styrofoam cup shoved into his hand. Before he could question or protest the dark haired man’s actions, he stepped into Goro’s personal space with his hands outstretched. Heartbeat suddenly thumping in his ears, Goro froze in shock, surprised that he was being randomly sexually harassed on his very first day by such an attractive man. He was close enough to see each of Akira’s long lashes from behind the lenses of his glasses. Situations such as these didn’t happen in real life, right?

His proficient fingertips were at his neck, tugging at his tie. His eyes slowly shifted to meet Goro’s with a look that made him swallow, Akira’s gaze then dipped to watch the nervous roll of his adam’s apple from the honest reflex.

“Your tie is twisted up all weird at the knot. You seem like the type that would be bothered by it.” those eyes met his again. Like a spotlight, they shone on Goro to force him to answer truthfully, “Am I wrong?”

“No.” Goro answered robotically. The warming smell of the coffee combined with the spiced scent of Akira’s cologne within such a close perimeter to the young boss was captivating Goro, arousing his senses so easily combined with his innocent touch and look. This man was trouble, and he couldn’t help but blush and bite his lip as he watched him fix the little imperfection.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he removed Goro’s tie clip and smoothed his hand down Goro’s chest, the unfamiliar but not unwanted touch caused him to visibly shudder, “Wow, you sure are red. It's definitely not worth blushing over.”

“W...well! That’s because you’re touching me in such a way!” Goro snapped at Akira who just laughed lightly.

“Ah, cute. Sorry, my bad.” Akira muttered, still smiling, and fixed Goro’s shiny silver tie clip back into place. He stepped back to admire his work and nodded, pleased with his tinkering, “Perfect.”

“Er, your coffee…” Goro sputtered, trying to hand the styrofoam cup back to the dark haired man. And he shook his head slowly and licked his lips.

“Oh, no need. I suddenly feel sufficiently awake. You’re welcome to it, mister manager. You seem like you could use the boost.” his palm patted Goro’s chest. He turned around to walk away, but shot a heart-robbing glance back at his bewildered boss, his eyebrows dipped seductively behind his black rimmed glasses, a challenging glare, “I am looking forward to the prospects of where our relationship may lead, too.”

Since then it had been nothing but prank after prank, and joke after joke at Goro’s expense. Would he walk into his office with long paper clip chains strung from the ceiling? Would he run to his car during his short break to grab lunch only to find it completely wrapped in bubble wrap? One day his entire office was filled floor to ceiling with bright balloons. The occasion? Akira claimed he was celebrating Goro’s un-birthday. There was the time he taped an air horn to the bottom of his chair, the time he replaced his chair with an actual toilet, and the time he took his chair apart and made him go on a scavenger hunt around the entire building just to get every piece back.

The worst thing about all of this was that there was no way to discipline him for his unprofessional conduct. He was the best salesman in the entire company and he was unsurprisingly the little darling of the branch manager, so he got away with everything. Each time the pranks were brought up to the manager, he would just get a kick out of Akira’s antics. It was maddening to Goro. Even his coworkers called him “Joker” and gave him new ideas for his teasing.

But that ended today.

Now he had dirt on Akira, or at least, he would. He went to the search bar at the top of the website and changed his search from 'all' to just 'men'. It narrowed his search down considerably; there weren't many men selling panties on the site. It didn't take him long to scroll, and he gasped when he found what he was looking for. Akira's ass was unmistakable to Goro. It didn't matter if it was zipped up into his trousers that seemed tailored to fit him so nicely, or even if it was bare with a black g-string running down it. As if the image wasn't obvious enough, the username attached to the listing was "Joker," his little nickname damned him. Goro clicked on his profile to be met with his sales page. Rows of listings pulled up on the monitor screen and Goro printed the page quickly. He had to collect evidence to blackmail his colleague into submission.

But wow were these photos somewhat, um, graphic. They didn't show anything other than Akira posing from behind, the snaps all taken from a mirror reflection, but, regardless, it made Goro's blush deepen to a dark shade of crimson and his cock shamefully twitch in his pants as he studied the smooth skin and curvature-

_Wait. Wait, no. No, no, no. What the fuck._

He had to take a break. He got up and walked around his bedroom to get back into control of himself. He was a professional and this was his employee. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel anything from these photos. He sat back down at his computer chair after a beat, and pressed on to learn more about Akira's, or Joker's, profile.

He had excellent reviews for his undergarments, lauding him for his strong and sexy natural scent ( _What the fuck. I can't believe I've just read something so filthy!_ Goro thought), fast and playful communication ( _Don’t they mean unprofessional and shady?_ ), and lightning fast shipping times. Goro's eyes widened remembering there was a post office right next door to their office building. The cheeky jerk probably walked over there during a break, packages of dirty goods in hand. Joker's profile specified that each purchase came with a handwritten short story about the undergarments and would be shipped the next day after purchase.

Goro tilted his head as his mouse cursor hovered above a listing. Curious to check out more, he clicked on it, just for research purposes, of course. The photo was pretty nice, a very clear shot of Akira’s pert, round bottom and he was wearing a sexy black satin thong with ruched edges. It was simple, but the name of the listing was most intriguing- “Friday at the Office- Black Satin Thong 1D”. The detailed description specified that they had only been worn for one day and reminded clients that it came with their story personally handwritten by the wearer. Immediately Goro was consumed with the meaning behind what he could’ve done on a Friday in the office while wearing such sexy panties that made his ass look so spankable. His agony didn’t last long when he came up with an idea, cursor directly over the “Buy me!” button.

He clicked it without hesitation and promptly pulled his credit card out of his wallet to pay for them. 

This would be it. 

The damning evidence that he needed, the handwritten note included in the package could be compared to his handwriting at work and the proof could be shoved into his cute little face. All other pieces of evidence were conjecture, supposition, but this purchase could be the key to cornering Akira. Gone would be the days of having all of his standard black ink pens swapped with neon yellow and hot pink ink pens. He would never have to worry about hunting down his stolen headset, mouse, or keyboard, ultimately to end up at Akira's desk fuming with his arms crossed. He would never have to worry about all of his emails being auto-signed “Love, Gowo Akechi <3”. He would never again have to lecture the little black haired jerk. He would never have to sit him down in his office hours at a time to fuss at him only to have it turn into a really nice personal conversation. They would never have to clean up the messes that Akira created together. Akira would never invite him out to lunch again as a half-assed apology, give him those homemade cookies that he would always wrap up so nicely and leave on his desk, or delicious lunches that seemed like he spent a lot of time on, or special blends of coffee that he concocted and would leave in a thermos on his desk either. Nope.

Okay, sure, some of those things were pretty nice, but they certainly did NOT excuse the constant teasing and pranking.

The confirmation screen concluded the sale, and even his phone dinged with the email solidifying the purchase. Goro was ready to air Akira’s dirty laundry for the sake of stopping the annoying pranks once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Months ago...

Goro burst into the breakroom, the forceful shove on the heavy wood door betrayed the fake and venomous edges of the broad smile he wore.

“Ah, Akira. There you are.” his voice an octave higher than he would’ve liked, his annoyance apparent, although he was glad that he finally found the slinky little alley cat. Akira was just putting something into the communal microwave, the beeping of the keypad and steady hum brought a secret smile to his face and he turned to give his superior his utmost attention.

“Yes, Goro? You need me?” Akira asked with an underlying syrupy sarcasm dripping from his words.

“I’ve only just gone to my office this morning after my meeting, and, well wouldn’t you know it, my keyboard is missing.” his own satiric wit matching his nemesis’ “You wouldn’t happen to know where it might be, would you?”

“Did you ask Futaba? She might’ve needed it for some reason.” Akira tilted his head with a couple cute bats of his lashes, pretending like he was a sweet and innocent doe. Goro was well experienced with his games, knowing that his tormentor would give it up if he played along, but his patience was paper thin today and he had a lot to think about after his stressful morning in the conference room.

“I did! Unfortunately she has no clue. She suggested that I ask you.” Goro said with his bright smile still pinned on by some miracle.

“Huh. Weird. Did you maybe misplace it?” Akira scratched his head sheepishly and shrugged. Goro huffed.

“Akira.” Goro crossed his arms, his voice a warning, “Where is it?”

“Relax, relax.” Akira pulled two mugs from the microwave, “Come with me.”

Akira lead the way back to his desk where Goro did find his missing keyboard. As he suspected, Akira had indeed taken it, and Goro’s eye twitched as he discovered all of the keys had been popped off and were in a pile next to the naked keyboard.

“It looked dirty,” Akira explained innocently, he sat down in his swiveling office chair, “And I had some time this morning while you were in your meeting, so I decided to clean it. Our esteemed boss shouldn’t have to work with filthy electronics. It was covered in germs...probably.”

“Put it back together. Now.” Goro commanded with a growl while Akira just threw a couple tea bags into the mugs and shrugged.

“Sorry, no can do. I’m slammed with clerical bullshit. You know how it is. I’ve already finished cleaning it out, though. Why don’t you hang out with me and stick them back on yourself?” he gestured to the random empty chair in his crowded cubicle. Goro rolled his eyes and sat down to get it over with while bumping elbows with the trickster. Akira pushed the second mug in his direction and Goro looked up at him questioningly.

“What’s this?”

“Chamomile tea. You seem a little stressed.” Akira sipped his tea quietly.

“Hm. I can’t fathom why.” Goro snorted and shot a pointed glare at Akira. After beat of silence, Akira opened his mouth again.

“So, how did the meeting go this week? Just as bad as last week?”

“Ugh. It was not in the least bit positive.”

And with very little prodding, Akira had Goro launching into the specifics of the weekly call-in administrative meeting. There had been various issues at different branches that were causing changes to be made that made no sense to be implemented company wide, especially not to their branch which had virtually no problems. Akira listened to Goro intently while filling out his paperwork.

“That blows. If they do end up making these changes, it’s probably going to affect the sales department big time.” Akira said with a sideways frown, his paperwork long done, Goro’s keyboard all put back together, and both of their mugs drained, the tea they once held long gone.

“It certainly will. We’ll simply have to see if we can work around it somehow, although things do appear to be hopeless at the moment.” Goro sighed, and Akira gave his slumped shoulders a comforting pat.

“We’ll be okay whatever happens. Thanks for sticking up for us.” Akira soothed, “It’s almost break time. You should come be my lunch date. I’ll take you to that dessert place that’s down the street, you can show me what’s good. I know it’s your haunt on Wednesday’s after those meetings. I always see the box you carry into your office.”

Goro’s eyes widened. He was impressed that he noticed that detail, but quite embarrassed at the same time that Akira of all people was aware that he ate his most extreme frustrations away. Also, the suggestion of a date made his cheeks feel too warm. He was probably just teasing, using such a word to insinuate that they might go out together romantically. The idea was preposterous. It was just another one of his many jokes.

“Thank you for your offer, but I’ll pass.” He paused and then chuckled, “Imagine all of the tedious paperwork we would have to fill out if we formed a romantic relationship, not that it’s possible anyway.”

With a light smile and wave he left Akira’s cubicle with his squeaky clean keyboard in hand.

But he missed Akira’s dry humorless laugh and his dejected sigh before muttering,

“Right.”

\\\\\\\\\

Being at work the next couple of days was extraordinarily exciting for Goro. He had a new spring in his step caused by his secret diabolical plot to put Akira in his place. The day after he made the purchase he looked Akira straight in the face and wanted to explode with laughter. Instead he gave him a sunshiny smile and bit back the tickled feeling.

“Good morning, Akira! Congratulations on the sale you closed today!” Goro said with earnest enthusiasm. Akira’s eyes widened at the out of character blindingly happy vibes that Goro was exuding. Normally he was chipper, but it was so obviously fake and perfect to make fun of but today it was surprisingly genuine in an almost scary way.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” he blinked before softening, and stirred some creamer into his coffee, “I’m glad you’re proud of me and all, mister manager, but I’ve gotta ask, what’s got you in such a good mood this morning?”

Goro put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. 

“I have something that I am very much looking forward to this weekend so perhaps that can account for my mood.” Goro began fixing himself his own cup of coffee with a special flourish.

“Hm. Hot date or something?” Akira hummed and took a slow sip of his coffee.

“I’m expecting something.” _Your demise._ ”That’s as detailed as I can be.” _I can’t wait to take you down, you little prick._

“Oh, that’s cool, whatever it is I hope it’s everything you hoped and dreamed for.” Akira shrugged and started to walk away but Goro grabbed his wrist as he slinked by him. Again, Akira’s wide eyed stare met Goro’s smile, the sunshine was more or less casting an ominous shadow that tinged his grin.

“This reminds me! I was going to order takeout for the sales team and I wanted to enlist your help for retrieving the order. Would you like to come with me to pick it up? You don’t have any plans for lunch, do you?” Goro asked. 

“I, uh, sorry, actually I do have plans. I needed to bring some stuff to the post office.” Akira avoided Goro’s bright burgundy eyes, and cleared his throat.

“Oh. I see. That’s unfortunate.” Goro’s voice was hardly above a whisper as he reveled in Akira’s uncomfortable reaction. Of course he knew Akira needed to go to the post office today. He did have an order to ship out, after all, not that he knew that he would be sending his filthy underwear to his boss while simultaneously sealing his fate. Goro took care to use a different name for the shipping address so he couldn’t be traced.

Goro was surprised but elated to see a small black bubble mailer sitting in his condo’s post box just two short days after he placed the order. He had expected it to come in possibly Saturday, Monday at the latest, but having it in hand on Friday night was destiny. He eagerly clipped it open with a pair of scissors and slid the contents out of the package onto his cool kitchen countertop. The panties had been carefully folded and were sealed in a plastic wrapper. There was a detailed invoice, and also a small envelope with a handwritten note inside. The note read in Akira’s unmistakable terrible handwriting and Goro’s grin was broad as the horizon as he speedily tipped open the envelope to read what was inside.

_Hey baby,_  
Thanks for your purchase.  
I wore these to work on a warm friday. I went to the bathroom a few times to masterbate, but I managed to stop before I came every time. I wanted to save it, you know? I was distracted all day, the thin silk is so soft and makes everything feel really sensitive, but it was worth it when I sped home, jerked off in front of the mirror where I take all my pics, and had such an intense orgasm that I dropped to my knees after coming all over the mirror. They got a bit messy in the process, so I really hope that you enjoy them. Please order some more if you like these; I also take special requests, so don’t be shy.  
-Joker 

Things did a 180, or perhaps transcended to another plane. Goro slammed the note down on his cream granite counter and buried his face into his hands, blush burning his palms. This was the single dirtiest thing he had ever read in his life. It was far beyond him how someone, even Akira, could sit down with a pen and paper and just write down something so shameless. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his hands into fists because despite this, despite every fiber of his being trying to resist it, he was starting to grow hard behind the zipper of his slacks.

And he hadn’t even opened the plastic to the panties yet.

Goro was beginning to regret his revenge plot. He had gotten in too deep because now all that plagued his thoughts was Akira. Akira’s playful smirk that made his heart thump a little harder. Akira’s thin wrist that he had grabbed just a couple days ago. Akira’s beautiful grey eyes tinged with a light cyan that seemed to brighten and darken depending on the circumstances. He had been the one wearing this silky black thong only god knows when. When Goro took them out to curiously inspect, he was abhorred by their state. Small stains were sprinkled and smeared on the front of the dark slinky fabric. He wanted to gag just as much as he wanted to carefully and thoroughly admire them. He suddenly wanted to go back to the listing and look at the photo of Akira’s perfect little bottom with these same undies framing it so perfectly and his cock twitched in the confines of his pants to encourage him.

No. No no. He needed to wash these strange feelings out of his body to drain out these new perverse thoughts. A shower would do him some good, so he marched straight away to his bathroom, and he quickly found himself scrambling to peel his office clothes off. He clenched the panties in his fist and gave them another terrified glance before throwing them atop his toilet and slipping behind his shower curtain.

Warm water poured over Goro’s back and he put his forehead to the cold tile wall. He was bewildered and disgusted with himself. Why was he so hard from just some dirty underwear and a little note? His hand started moving up and down his aching member quickly, the strokes short and fast. He wanted this over with as swiftly as possible to get the sickening arousal out of his system.

But he just couldn’t get the image out of his head: His office nemesis, Akira, putting that ruched and ruffled black silk thong on in the morning before work and taking a quick pic in the mirror. Akira, walking around in those flat front slacks he likes to wear, that suit his slim body so nicely, and make his ass look absolutely dangerous. Akira, jerking it in the men’s bathroom at work, biting his lip to quiet himself, chest heaving while desperately trying to catch his breath, and stopping short of coming, building himself up, all of the frustrations mounting in his core, what incredible discipline. His whole body was probably tense and longing, his cock weeping into the silk, begging to be discharged and satiated, counting down the minutes until he could leave for the day so that he can go home and finally explode. All of this while in those sexy black silk panties that Goro is staring directly at while panting. The crumpled up, cum-stained underwear laid where he left them on top of his toilet, as though they were mocking him. 

Goro reached out his trembling, unutilized right hand and yanked them off of the porcelain commode. He smashed them to his face and let out a deep moan of relief, taking in the musty scent mixed with that same intoxicating spiced cologne that Akira always wore. His body convulsed and then tightened while reveling in the perverse indulgence. Everything in Goro’s mind shouted at him, berated him for using such an assistance for getting off, but his body just simply did not care. He was harder than he had ever been before as his left hand held a quickening death grip on his cock and his hips erratically jerked as he inhaled that sinfully delicious scent of Akira.

“Akira, Akira, oh, fuck, _Akira_!” he cried out as his entire body twitched and he came in the shower, the creamy white fluid painting the myriad of tiny black tiles. Delirium overtook him quickly, his mind buzzed from the action. He slumped into a sitting position, the shower water now growing cooler from overuse.

It was going to be a long, long weekend, with the promise that Monday would be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! There was nothing better for me to do at the airport during my layover than write, so here we are with another chapter just in time for Katsucon weekend!  
> I wanted the intro to be a glimpse at a typical Akira prank. In Goro’s thoughts they’re always maliciously concocted to torture him BUT MAYBE now we kind of see that Akira pulls them to get his attention and (most of them) are actually harmless?! Hmmm~


	3. Chapter 3

Goro’s weekend had been every bit as taxing as you would expect. He had even considered calling in sick, faking an illness to escape the inevitable confrontation with the insufferable man he had been perpetually horny for over the long and torturous weekend. He had never done anything like that before though, his strict morals outweighed his transitory fears as he found himself unwillingly stepping into the elevator of the office building the next brisk Monday morning. He numbly pressed the third floor button with one hand while the other gripped onto his aluminum briefcase tightly. Just as his tired eyes blearily focused from the button’s silver panel to straight ahead he saw the one person that he wished to avoid this morning coming through the glass doors of the building’s main entrance. Their eyes met, and Akira brightened and began power-walking towards his boss, eager to share the upward enclosure with him. Goro immediately smashed the door close button, and, for once, the elevator actually obliged his demands. In his mind he whispered apologies to Akira as he fleetingly saw his confused expression while his dark eyebrows knit together in disappointment. The elevator doors spared him the sight as they clamped firmly shut.

A huge sigh of relief shuddered through his body as Goro let out a breath he didn’t even know had stunted in the depths of his lungs. Today was not going to be easy, but he needed to get everything over with. Tapping into his well of confidence would be crucial. He needed to put his complex feelings of attraction aside to enact his plan. Yes. He could pull this off with finesse and grace in order to thoroughly humiliate Akira into submission and turn the unruly feral alley cat that he was into a sweet pliable kitten. He smiled darkly, already feeling like he was on the threshold of triumph.

The moment he arrived in his office he shut the door, shrugged off his sleek black coat, and smoothed a hand over his silky tie. He began snacking on a crisp apple for breakfast and woke his computer up with a simple tap on the keyboard. Focused and cool-headed, he pulled up his email and began typing out an email flexing formal authority.

Good morning Akira,

I have a matter that I must discuss with you at the end of the day. Inquiries to the nature of the meeting will be ignored. I expect you in my office at 4:45pm. Tardiness will not be tolerated.

-G. Akechi

He promptly sent the message, but squinted at the auto sig at the end of the email. The urge to immediately throw his half eaten apple at the wall was nearly invoked by the twitch of his hand when he read:

\--- Sent with wuv from the desk of Gowo Akechi <3 ---

Not again. Goro changed his email’s auto sig back to his proper title and also changed his computer’s password while fuming and grumbling to himself that it was the the eighth time he had to do so in the past month. It seemed as though Futaba was in cahoots with Joker. Again. It was no matter, though. That wouldn’t be an issue any longer, and he smirked when he saw a response from Akira in his inbox just minutes after sending his email.

Anything for you, Gowo.  
<3

\--- from the desk of A. Kurusu, Sales ---

 _Keep it up, Akira. Enjoy your freedom to tease while you have it, you infuriating fool._ Goro thought maliciously as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the plush comfort of his wide leather office chair. He worked efficiently as usual throughout the morning and didn’t hear a peep from his nemesis. The lack of silence was admittedly melancholy, but Goro was able to get a lot of work done without any distractions. He got up to grab lunch reclusively and swung by the restroom when he got back to the office. While washing his hands intrusive thoughts that he had stubbornly pushed away to the recess of his mind creeped back as his eye caught the short line of bathroom stalls from the reflection from the line of mirrors atop each sink. 

There was a stifling humidity in the stall from just his breathing alone. Akira’s hand and member were both slick, his grip strong and severe. Eyes blurred and watered with ecstacy and his other hand ran through the waves of his dark hair, pulling at the dark tresses to make his scalp tingle. The pain made him throb. He knew that he was close. He could tip himself over the edge any moment now. He really needed to stop, but he didn’t want to. His jaw locked to stymie the whimper that began to dance in his throat when he did will himself to come to a halt, releasing himself without the volitaile gratification that orgasm could bring. Akira muffled a small cry at the loss of touch, desperate to quell himself. And Goro, perhaps he could-

“Fuck!” Goro ripped his hands away from the scalding liquid pouring from the shiny nickel faucet, splashing his front with water. He cursed again as he stood in front of the hand dryer to dry his clothes and awkwardly calm himself down after triggering one of his current favorite depraved daydreams that had consumed his thoughts over the past few days. 

He shut himself away in his office and contemplated heavily barring the door from entry. He had only a couple hours until his face off with Akira, and he had already slipped into perverted fever dreams. Akira was tormenting him without even realizing it, and he resented him for this specifically. To take his mind away from the indecent thoughts, he instead delved into his memories to one of Akira’s particularly inconveniencing pranks that he pulled a few months ago. 

Goro certainly hadn’t expected to be consumed by brightly colored latex from every direction when he opened the door to his office first thing in the morning. Balloons of every color began tumbling and bumbling out from the opened door, into the hallway, and pooled like opaque bubbles beside Goro’s feet at the threshold. His face immediately fell and settled into an expression of distaste as he stepped into his office and slammed the door shut, deciding to jump directly into the vast unknown of the spectrum of colors in his office.

“Akira.” his voice remarked aloud, not to anyone in particular, but his ear buzzed when he heard the trill laughter from the other end of the room.

“Good morning, Goro! Welcome to the birthday party.” 

“This is absolutely ridiculous. Today is not my birthday.” Goro spat, he hadn’t had his morning coffee quite yet so he was not able to water down his reaction to hide his distaste as he usually could. He stretched his arms in front of himself, trying to grasp through the madness to find any landmark in his office space. He saw and heard the jostling of balloons only to be met face to face with the man of his nightmares wearing the most amused smile.

“Happy un-birthday, then?”

Goro swatted some balloons out of his face and crossed his arms in response. Akira bit back his tickled chuckles, but it didn’t work for long. 

“Oh this is even better than I had hoped.” Akira said with a shudder of laughter, wiping his tears from eyes at the sight of Goro, hair in every direction from the static and the indignant scowl on his face, surrounded by beautiful bubbles of color.

“Akira...seriously…clean up this mess at once.” Goro grumbled.

“Not even going to try and enjoy this for a minute? It took me awhile, you know.” Akira gloated with a raised chin, the sharpness of his jaw and narrowed eyes highlighting his egotistical pride.

“If you’re looking for praise you won’t find it from me. I have work to do this morning,” Goro added, “And I have yet to have my morning coffee.”

“Let me help you with that.” Akira disappeared into the void only to emerge from the balloons a moment later with his coffee thermos in hand. “Here. Bottoms up, Mister Manager.”

Goro was not unfamiliar with Akira’s delicious coffee, so he took it gratefully. He pressed it to his lips, the container bumping balloons out of his way, and enjoyed the smooth, brisk taste on his tongue. It was deliciously creamy without even having cream in it and was the perfect temperature with the perfect amount of sweetness.

“Thank you.” Goro paused, already in a better mood with a small smile tilted along his lip line, he continued conversationally, “Your skill with blending and creating a good cup of coffee is always astounding to me.” 

“You’re going to make me blush, mister manager,” Akira said sheepishly. And Goro might’ve mistaken his cheeks indeed on fire if he hadn’t concluded that it was probably the way the light was filtering through a red balloon near his face making it appear that way. He looked around the room, consumed with balloons in every direction and then turned his gaze back to Akira, who honestly looked quite charming framed in the rainbow of colors around his dark hair with such a playful grin still on his face. It was only then that he realized that they were standing quite close so that they could see one another, only the smallest bit of distance separating them. If either man stepped away the balloons would cloud the vision of the other. For some reason Goro felt his heart begin to work overtime with a quickly pattering pound and an itch in his throat that desperately needed to be cleared.

“This is quite excessive.” Goro told him seriously, his hand running through the sea of balloons around them.

“Hmm, you’re probably right. I already had to drop some paperwork for you to look over on your desk. Here, give me your hand,” Akira took Goro’s hand and placed a safety pin securely in his palm, and held up another between his own fingers. He had been prepared for this situation. “Let’s pop some of these? Together?”

Goro never really knew why he went along with Akira’s silly antics. Most of the time he found himself dragged into some pointless and idiotic task that drew him into having a semblance of fun. No matter how much he would resist it or how annoying he found him to be, there was just something about Akira. They got to work taking care of the colorful mess that the Joker had created, sometimes laughing at the louder popping noises or the unexpected popping of multiple balloons. When the tide of color had finally ebbed to just puddling around their knees, Akira stopped. 

“Let’s leave at least a few for later. I’ll take care of moving them, don’t worry. I know you’ve been itching for more caffeine so go make a coffee. Oh, and there will be cupcakes in the breakroom after lunch so don’t forget to drop by. You like chocolate, yeah?”

“Akira, as I’ve already stated today is not my birthday. It is on June 2nd.” Goro sighed.

“Oh? That’s good information to know, but no, no it isn’t for you. Today is my birthday. And thanks for the gift.” Akira laughed lightly, ruffling his perpetually messy bedhead.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize...had no clue...um, happy birthday.” Goro said, slightly ashamed that he didn’t know that it was one of his employee’s birthday today. He hadn’t prepared a card or gotten him a present, although he said? “Wait, whatever do you mean by ‘thanks for the gift’? I haven’t given you anything.”

Yet again, he had been prepared for this situation, as a smile widened across his lips, wholy and slowly illuminating his normally dark and tired features with a happy glow.

“You gave me your time, your morning. It’s way more than you realize. Thanks.”

Recently when Goro would think back to the countless pranks Akira pulled, he felt puzzled by the conflicting feelings the past annoyances caused. In the moment they were infuriating, but somehow they were always smoothed over nicely and had a silver lining. This particular memory made his heart thump uncomfortably in his chest, his brow quizzically furrowed in confusion as he absently played with a fountain pen. That smile had been so warm and entrancing. Other than annoying Goro, did he get something else out of all of his hijinks? Goro didn’t have time to mull over the idea when he heard a couple of soft knocks on his door and checked the time on his computer.

4:44 PM

Akira was early. Slightly. Goro cleared his throat and tried to look busy and not as though he had just been lost in his thoughts for the past several hours. Wait, hours? That was a bit excessive.

“Come in.” Goro said flippantly. Opening up his email list, he began to type away at some emails he had left unanswered that afternoon. Akira entered with the quiet grace of a slinky feline. He closed the door behind himself and did not wait for the instructions to take a seat opposite of Goro from across his wide desk. He seemed a little anxious, maybe. When he crossed one leg over the other, his foot shook restlessly.

“I’ll be another moment, I apologize.” Goro said over the typing of keys, asserting his dominance over the situation early on in their meeting.

“It’s cool. Take your time.” Akira shrugged and seemingly relaxed into the chair he was very familiar with, expression impassive.

After he finished the miniscule amount of work, he turned to Akira and folded his hands atop the deep cherrywood of his desk. He held his preemptive victorious smile back by a strangling leash, banishing the creeping perverse thoughts away and replacing them with absolute clarity, his determined desire for revenge driving every cell in his body.

“Akira. I’ve called you into my office this afternoon to discuss a topic that’s been weighing on me for some time now.” Goro’s voice was gravely stern. Here it was. The moment he had been waiting for, sweet vengeance. Akira nodded.

“Of course, Goro. Are you okay? Did something happen this weekend?” Akira leaned forward and his voice was steeped in concern, “This morning, the elevator...”

Did something happen this weekend? Something certainly did happen this weekend. He came so hard that he blacked out in bed Saturday night while thinking about Akira only to wake up hard again. The amount of tissues and personal lubricant he had gone through in the past 3 days was nothing short of excessive, no. Absolutely Not Now. His mind always seemed to trail away with such dubious thoughts at inopportune times. Goro cleared his throat and shook his head. Eye on the prize, he strictly reminded himself.

“Akira, this meeting is in regards to ending your foolish office pranks once and for all.” Goro cited stiffly.

Akira looked bewildered for a moment before sputtering out a chuckle. He leaned back to relax into his chair, now fully calm once he realized the purpose of the appointment.

“Okay? Sure? We’re going to do this again, huh?”

“Believe me, this will be the last time we have this conversation, Akira.” 

He opened the top drawer of his desk and threw the contents of a plastic zipper bag, the crumpled note and the delicate silk thong, out into the open. Goro’s precious prized evidence laid bare. He felt his chest swell with pride and he looked at Akira to relish in his anguish, only he didn’t find it in his expression yet. All in due time. Akira leaned over to pick up the bag to examine it and then it quickly dawned on him as he realized what it was.

“Oh! So you’re the one who bought it.” Akira was mildly surprised, but he didn’t seem scared or embarrassed.

“So you don’t deny that these belong to you?” Goro asked to confirm.

“I wore them and sold them on a used panty site. It’s a hobby of mine. So, yeah, these used to belong to me, but they belong to you now, I guess.” Akira shrugged, nonchalant.

“They most certainly do not belong to me!” Goro snapped, offended at the suggestion.

“But...you bought them? Knowing they were mine?” Akira tilted his head.

“That! Well!” a pause, a flustered look of calculation as Goro turned the idea over in his mind and concluded that he was indeed the owner of the article now, “Yes, I suppose that is true. But that is hardly what should be taken away from this situation!” 

“Okay. Really, I’m just surprised you’re into this kind of thing, but, um, I’m a little happy, relieved, that you’ve finally kinda caught on. I mean, god, I’ve been trying to ask you out for so long now...” Akira’s voice trailed off into a sigh of pure happiness. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and folded his hands over his face to hide a wide smile and a incandescent flush blossoming on his cheeks like a schoolgirl.

Goro’s breath hitched in his throat, he nearly choked on his own spit.

“What are you talking about?” he sputtered incredulously, voice wavering from needing to cough. Akira looked startled.

“Uh, I dunno? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how I now know your embarrassing secret! And if you don’t want that secret out in the open then you’ll straighten up your act around the office!” Goro nearly shouted.

“Embarrassing?” Akira parroted.

“Yes. I want you to swear to me right now that you’ll never pull another prank around the office ever again or suffer the consequences.”

Akira mulled it over momentarily but eventually offered a shrug in response. His easy going demeanor over the blackmail was not at all what Goro had expected, but it was what he should have foreseen. 

“But I really couldn’t care less if people know that about me. Besides, shouldn’t you be more worried about people finding out that you bought my thong off of some website? What would your employees think, I wonder. Hm.” the trickster laughed and rested his chin to his curled hand to give Goro a villainous cocksure gaze. The momentary idea that Akira was trying to turn the tables on him made his blood freeze, but Goro smoothed himself over. Their cunning dispute could now begin.

“You have no way of pinning it on me. I used a false name when filling out the shipping information.” Goro sneered and proudly crossed his arms, glaring back at him with equal amounts of sass and arrogance.

“Well, sure, we both know that.” Akira rolled his eyes as though this conversation was boring him, he began to fiddle with the plastic zipper bag that held the black thong. “But your address can be matched up.”

“No one here knows where I live.” Goro’s eyes narrowed.

“But I do. I could just put it into my GPS. Or follow you home. It wouldn’t be difficult to prove where you live.” Akira mused his plot aloud with a bored sigh.

“And I could call the police for you stalking me.” Goro snapped back sharply.

“Aw, come on, Goro. I really wanna see, oh, what was it again...unit 2G! What is it, an apartment? A condo? You seem like the sophisticated condo type of man. Is it two floors? I bet it is. With legs like yours, you must be going up and down stairs all day.”

“Don’t fuck around.” Goro growled. He was starting to get a little more anxious now. Things had not gone as he planned. It seemed as though Akira’s foolish and carefree attitude knew no bounds, he was able to playfully dodge Goro’s trap and instead spring it on his pursuer. Feeling somewhat cornered, he decided to spit out and add- “No one would believe you.”

Akira rolled his eyes and chuckled at the unintentional joke. This just served to further irritate Goro, he felt his patience lessening rapidly as they continued.

“Trust me. Everyone would believe it. They all think you’re a closet freak or a virgin. They call me crazy for flirting with you all the time.” Akira casually explained. He slipped the black thong out of it’s careful packaging to hold it up and examine it with scrutiny.

“That is absolutely ridiculous! It’s...just...inane. Baseless. Do they truly?” Goro sputtered. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when he finally addressed Akira’s strange words, “And...what on earth do you mean by that? You were flirting with me? Honestly, Akira. Don’t play games.”

“Yes, its the truth. Flirting. Constantly.” Akira confirmed, still studying the black silk between his hands as though they were much more important than the fierce conversation he was a part of.

“You were flirting with me.” Goro breathed out. He sunk back into his chair, eyes wide, everything he knew had been turned upside down. Then perhaps it was the case. All of those pranks were just excuses to interact with him. The pieces had always been there, always obvious, like a complicated puzzle with a simple solution. Every instance of teasing, every joke made at Goro’s expense, had not just been to annoy him for the sake of annoying him, but it had been to get to know him better, it had been to spend time with him. 

“Hm. Yeah, literally all the time. Random question- you used these, didn’t you?” Akira questioned with a sly smile.

Faster than a finger snap, Goro’s heartbeat escalated to a painfully quick rhythm like a caged rabbit, trapped and cornered. He grit his teeth and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the accusation.

“Certainly not.” Goro scoffed, but he had paused from the whiplash of where the conversation went. And that pause alone had Akira humming confidently as though he had already admitted it.

“I just noticed some of the staining was faded. Did you use them when you were close to a sink? Maybe in the shower? They won’t be as effective if you get them wet and wash them off, you know.” Akira’s voice was light, just like he was when he was teasing or taunting. And there were those eyes of his, clear and condemning as always. Goro couldn’t lie when they fixated on him, compelling the truth so effortlessly. It made Goro feel as though he were choking. Things had now gotten out of hand. He was done.

“Get out of my office this instant.”

“Did you think about me?” Akira asked. It came out like a whisper and caused a chilly silence to immediately set in the enclosed office, tension high strung and near it’s breaking point. And maybe Akira knew he had taken it too far with that question because he bit his lip tersely as though to stifle the words that had already been spoken in the open. The damage was done. Goro’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in shock and horror before dipping dangerously with unmitigated wrath. 

“You’re completely out of line. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t fire you right now.” Goro’s voice came out calm, but low and seething. He was very close to snapping

Akira sighed.

“Fuck it. Just do it already. Fire me. But I’d like an answer to my question. Maybe this is against some rule? Ugh. Whatever. I don’t know and I really don’t care. Let me make this very clear: I like you.” 

Goro stood behind his desk quickly, nearly knocking his office chair over in the process. He pointed one finger towards the door, his deep red eyes held intense hostility at bay.

“You’ve taken this joke too far. Get out.”

And Akira stood up quickly as well, the panties aggressively thrown back onto the desk, only he did knock his chair down in the process. He looked fierce, but he was brimming with determination to let his feelings be known. 

“I’m not joking. I’m dead serious. And I think you either do actually hate me, or you’re deep in denial and you feel the same way. You tell me which it is.”

Goro didn’t say anything, but he lowered his hand, and passively dropped his glare to study his desk, the cogs of his mind churning while attempting to sort out his feelings. He had no clue how he felt about Akira, so that much was unknown to both men in the room. Certainly he found him to be inexplicably attractive. There was no denying that, not after getting off to the hazy daydreams his mind had conjured this weekend of Akira in lewd and compromising situations. Akira made him want to rip his hair out sometimes, that was true, but the could not deny the fondness he felt for the moments that they shared together. They brought him peace and made him feel like he had an actual friend. He had been too blind to see while he was so focused on the misconception that Akira was his rival, his arch nemesis. Now he realized that they had been friends this entire time and he wasn’t even aware of the fact. But if Akira was his friend, his friend that he enjoyed spending time with and was attracted to, did that mean that he liked him? Romantically?

Akira visibly gulped, steeled his courage, and walked behind Goro’s desk to close the distance between them. He timidly reached out for him and Goro even surprised himself by letting Akira take his hands into his own, the warm and smooth skin to skin soothing the tension from their snake and mongoose spat earlier.

Akira opened his mouth several times, but he seemed to be at a loss for words. His eyebrows furrowed and a wistful smile squiggled across his lips when he finally spoke.

“Do you remember that time I threw your lunch away and I made you eat my curry instead?”

Goro breathed an impatient sigh at the irritating memory and nodded reluctantly, and Akira just sniggered at the response.

“To be fair, the lettuce for your salad wasn’t looking great, Goro, admit it. Anyway. You accepted and ate the curry I made and you told me it was the best curry you’d ever had. Do you remember that?” Akira asked timidly.

“Yes. I do remember that.” Goro sighed.

“I was...elated...that I could get such praise from you. You have no idea. I think that was one of the moments I knew that I was falling for you.” Akira admitted with a gulp, “I’ve had to be a little conniving to get your attention, I admit it, and I’m sorry if it just gave you stress. But, Goro, I’m just so in love with you. I admire your dedication, your confidence. I’d do anything to make you smile, to make you truly happy. Not that fake cheeriness that you walk around the office with, no. I’m talking about real happiness.”

Goro was piecing all of his own feelings together in his mind. Slowly it was coming together. He was realizing that he had also been falling for Akira, with each prank he pulled they had grown closer to one another. 

The time he taped an airhorn to Goro’s chair? That was when he returned from a conference he had been fretting about, but it had actually ended up being very informative and enjoyable. After the surprising sound, Akira had rushed into his office with a huge smile to welcome him back.

The time he engulfed Goro’s car in bubble wrap? That was to coax him into going to lunch with Akira. He remembered Akira joking about it being a date, but there was some semblance of truth behind those words. They had both lost track of time at the restaurant talking with one another that they returned to work hours late. 

Everything. Everything had more meaning to it than just small inconveniences and annoyances for Goro. Akira truly was the ultimate trickster to fool his heart into thinking they were enemies when it reality, they were the exact opposite.

“My, all this from a panty fetishist,” was all Goro could say, and he squeezed Akira’s hands affectionately. 

“It takes one to know one.” Akira pointed out, “So? You gonna tell me what’s on your mind or are you just going to fire me? If you’re going to fire me, can you just wait, like, two more minutes? I dreamed of holding your hands like this and I want to burn this moment into my memory if I never get to see you again.”

Goro chuckled, and it was happy and genuine. Akira really was incessantly endearing. It captured his heart in a way he hadn’t even comprehended until now. 

“You are...something else, Akira. I hadn’t realized you felt this way. All this time I thought you just wanted to get on my nerves.” Goro explained sheepishly. 

“Because getting on your nerves was the only way to get you to talk to me. To really get you to talk to me, anyway. I didn’t mind all of the yelling and berating that came with it. It was endearing to see you get frustrated, but I promise I’m here for much more than that.” Akira nodded happily, his hands squeezed Goro’s back tightly, “But what about you? I...can wait for an answer. I’ll wait as long as you need. I feel a lot better now that I’ve gotten all of that off my chest. It’s liberating.”

“No, I owe you an answer. I can compose it right now. Though, I’ll need a moment.” 

Goro inhaled, his chest swelled and butterflies flittered along the inside of his abdomen. Why did he feel so on edge? Anxiety was not something that he often felt, not when he had built such an impregnable wall around himself and constructed his unbreakable mask to shine with a gleam of absolute confidence. But that was just it. Akira was the one person, the first person, to ever scale that wall and insight the truth out of him.

“Oh, okay. Take your time, then.”

Akira’s thumbs drew soft, small circles on the back on his hands to encourage him. God, he really was something else. He knew exactly what to say to make Goro feel more at ease. He alone knew Goro better than he even knew himself, it seemed.

Goro finally exhaled and with it went all of his jitters. 

“The truth is Akira, I believe I’ve fallen for you as well, although I hadn’t realized it until this moment. All this time you’ve tried to court my friendship and I thought you were just trying to antagonize me. I’ve never felt anything like this before, so I apologize if I seem somewhat strange. But I am very glad that we see eye to eye now. So I admit that I- well…I...”

“That you’re so madly in love with me that you tried to blackmail me with my dirty panties?” Akira suggested after Goro paused to grasp the words that he was looking for.

“Ugh. I...suppose that is one way to put it. Your phrasing is as eloquent as usual.” Goro clicked his tongue with distaste, yet a sideways smile pulled at a corner of his lips regardless. Liberated truly was the best way to describe the way he felt. Goro felt liberated from all of the trickery, all of his misplaced stress and irritation. Everything had been replaced with innocent friendship and the newly blossomed flower of love in his heart for the one person he never would’ve thought he could find it from.

“I’m...I can’t explain it...I’m just so happy. Goro…” Akira carefully brought his forehead to meet Goro’s. He closed his glassy eyes and chuckled. Goro flinched at first, but allowed himself to relax and gently press back at the comforting bit of affection. Affection and touching were things he was not familiar with but his body reacted on instinct and he found himself happily content to have Akira near.

“I feel the same as well.” Goro admitted. 

“Thank you...thank you!” Akira whispered fervently, his voice wavering on an unaddressed sob.

“Shall we, I don’t know, kiss now? Or something? I suppose that is naturally what should come next, correct?” Goro boldly proposed quietly, face burning. Akira’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but he looked very receptive to the proposal.

“Hah. Yeah, I’d like that.” Akira nodded.

Their eyes met momentarily, and they both tensed from the electric jolt that they simultaneously felt, but Goro cautiously shut his eyelids and gave his full and absolute trust to Akira. As their lips met tenderly, he understood that Akira surrendered himself in the same way, wholly and completely. There was something awkward behind their first kiss, noses bumping, Akira’s glasses getting in the way, but the intimacy was betwitching to Goro as their lips moved against one another’s. They shortly concluded the sweet moment, both pulling away looking thoroughly enthralled and pink cheeked.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.” Akira admitted with something that was halfway between a sigh and a laugh, like a sound of sterling satisfaction. 

“I think I have as well. But I wasn’t sure at the time if that urge was to smack you in the face with the back of my hand or with my mouth.” Goro’s honest musing made Akira let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh yeah? That’s a most interesting confession.” Akira pulled away and looked at the watch on his left wrist with a devious and thoughtful grin, “Hey, so, the cleaning crew comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays right?”

“Yes, That is correct.” Goro confirmed with a nod, already missing the absence of Akira’s touch on his hands, his warm lips against his own. He felt tingly and ready for more. 

“Cool, good. You know, Goro. You’ve been here, what, almost a year now?” Akira asked conversationally while casually sitting directly on Goro’s thick wooden desk. He crossed his legs, and let his folded his hands rest at the intersection of lower limbs.

Goro’s eye twitched in irritation. Chairs were made for sitting, not desks. He crossed his arms and set his momentary irritation to the side.

“Also correct.” 

“And in all that time, I’ve not once gotten in trouble for the things I’ve done. Sure you’ve...raised your voice at me, threatened me, but no sort of, ah, punishment has been administered. I’ve got to wonder if you’re just a big pushover or what.” Akira shrugged.

“I...don’t know where you’re going with this, Akira, but you know as well as I that any semblance of punishment does not fall under my jurisdiction. Anything formal would fall to our boss, and Sae seems to be as charmed by your antics as the rest of the office is.” Goro explained with stiff hesitance.

“But when she’s gone, who is the one in charge?”

“Well, considering the chain of command, I would be, of course.”

“Goro. She’s not here. No one is here, actually. It’s, what, 5:40? Trust me, the office is a ghost town by 4:55. We’re the only ones here. That means you’re the one in charge. You.” Akira licked his lips and stood up. He took both of Goro’s hands into his own once again, but this time lead his palms to rest on the cool, riveted leather of his belt, “What do you think? I’m still waiting on my answer. Did you use them? Did you...think of me? Do you want to know what I’m wearing today? Are you the least bit curious?”

Goro shuddered at the sudden realization of Akira’s proposal, the very foundation of his strict morality trembled at the thought.

“Akira that would be so, so wrong.” Goro swallowed thickly, but his hands stayed glued to the black leather, thumbing the stitching, brushing across the chrome belt buckle.

“You read the note that went with this. Oh, the things I’ve done around this office space,” he whispered fondly, and chuckled, “You couldn’t possibly imagine, though, on second thought, perhaps you could. I should give you credit.”

“You would be surprised. My imagination might not be as tame as you think it is.” Goro said, he looked down and his eyes locked on the metallic rectangle on the front of Akira’s pants. A sense of adventure, of danger, edged into his mind as curiosity took a firm hold on him.

“Okay, let me make some assumptions then? You’ve used the panties. They turned you on. You liked the way they felt, the smell, the depravity of it. You liked it. And you thought about me when you touched yourself. And you’ve never made yourself come so hard as you have this past weekend.” Akira delightfully recited.

“Yes. True. All of it.” Goro nodded immediately.

Akira flinched and let out a surprisingly deep breath he was holding, a little whimper tagged onto the end of it. There was a twitch as Akira’s cock visibly grew behind the shadowy grey fabric of his dress slacks, the zipper bulging over his length.

“Fuck. I didn’t think you would really admit it.” Akira breathed, “But, okay. Do you want to know the real story behind those panties you bought? Really, it’s kind of ironic.”

“Tell me.” Goro encouraged him, eyes gleaming with interest.

“That was the day I had stuck all of your pens to the ceiling, you remember that? You really let me have it. You were really aggressively...yelling…about my pranking. I’ll never forget it.” Akira closed his eyes and bit his lip, “But you know, I just zoned out. I daydreamed that you forced me over your desk and spanked me for all of it and then fucked me into submission. God. I thought for sure you’d see how hard I was when I sped out of your office after you calmed down. That’s when I went to the bathroom. And guess what? I lied. I lied on the note. It took me half a minute to come so hard I made myself dizzy. I have no self control when it comes to you. Turned into a puddle on that bathroom floor. And what’s worse I just went home and did it all over again. All while wearing those little black panties that you are now the proud owner of.”

“That’s easily the filthiest thing I’ve ever heard, but I’m somehow flattered.” Goro admitted hesitantly. Akira’s daydreams were aligned with his own, it seemed. Just as thrilling. Just as debauched. They didn’t have to be just dreams though. The only thing separating them from acting on such crude whims was a metal latch that Goro was trying to suppress the desire to unhitch, only his stringent morals holding him back.

“Goro, I really want you. But you have to be the one to get us started. I don’t want to move too fast. If you want to wait, that’s totally fine. You’ve already given me so much today, but if you’re feeling especially generous, I’d love to have some more. Even if it’s just a little. Or a lot.” Akira whispered.

Goro contemplated his words briefly, but responded with actions. His fingers carefully took the end of the belt, brought it through the loops, and unlatched it. The leather pulled cleanly from the fabric with a quick hiss and was carefully set to the side of his desk. Goro’s hands hovered above the button of Akira’s pants, his eyes flicked up to the dark haired minx’s for consent to continue. He received a very slow nod of approval and a wide smile spread across his lips when the button was undone and the zipper pulled down. 

Akira slipped off his shiny black dress shoes to remove the charcoal pool of trousers from around his ankles. When finished, he tugged lightly on Goro’s silken tie to bring them closer so that they were chest to chest. Akira again showed Goro’s hands where to go, under the length of his dress shirt and to his hips, where Goro’s touch found three lines of ittybitty stretchy straps at his sides. He was wearing special panties today it seemed, a fortuitous happenstance. Goro’s fingers followed the lines to where they met in the back, right at the base of Akira’s spine, right above his perfectly round ass. Akira shivered under his delicate fingertips and purred in his ear. 

“What are you gonna do to me, mister manager? You gonna show me who’s boss? You gonna put me in my place?”

Goro gave a contemplative hum and teasingly pulled at one of the little black elastic straps at his side only to release it with a little pop on Akira’s skin. His goading made it easier to give in and disregard his straight-laced mask. 

“You truly have had such an abhorrent attitude since I have arrived. I’d say you’re long overdue for some punishment. It’s time I teach you some respect for your superiors.”

Their lips met one another again, but this time with aggressive gusto. Akira’s tongue was immediately coaxing entrance to Goro’s mouth and he began ripping at his dress shirt without heed to the integrity, popping a couple of the trifling buttons from his radical eagerness. Goro felt himself giddily grinning into their kiss as their tongues tangled together. Akira really was deeply, hungrily kissing him, and the obvious want was apparent between them, Akira’s straining at the spandex-like material of his sexy black panties and Goro’s growing stiffly, still trapped behind the confines of black dress pants.

Akira broke the kiss with a gasp and hastily removed his dress shirt and white undershirt and threw them on the growing pile of his discarded clothing. Watching him scramble was cute, and his desperation for intimacy, the insinuation of needing punishment, was inspiring to Goro. Akira surged his face forward to continue kissing his heart’s desire, but Goro stopped him swiftly with a palm firmly over his mouth nearly landing like a slap on his face. 

“I’ve had got idea.” He removed his hand and instead placed it on jutting hip, and gave Akira a self-assured smirk, “How would you like to enact your amourous daydream right now?”

“I mean, you kinda already are. Which one…?” Akira licked his swollen lips hungrily, his slender fingers playing with Goro’s tie, anxious for them both to come undone. 

“The one you just described to me. Turn around, troublemaker.” Goro ordered playfully.

Akira’s eyes blew wide at the sudden exhilarating comprehension as though he had just hit triple 7’s on a slot machine resulting in jackpot. 

“Yes, sir.” he said with an excited singsong tilt to his voice. He did as Goro asked, spun around, and found a hand firmly placed on his shoulder. It squeezed him there like loving reassurance, and Goro smirked when he felt Akira relax into his touch. Perfect. He suddenly shoved Akira forward until his chest, cheek, and palms were pressed against the cherrywood. A cup of pens, a box of tissues, and a few other desk knick knacks were knocked to the floor from the action as he was forcefully bent over the solid surface. Akira couldn’t contain his giddiness and laughed.

“Wow, getting little forceful, aren’t we, Mister Manager?” Akira asked, not daring to look over his shoulder.

And that was when the first strike was made, the sound of the thundering slap on Akira’s bottom nearly echoed through the chamber and with it came a whimper from the recipient.

“Your words can get you into more trouble than your actions at times.”

Another two slaps and a wanton moan came from Goro’s subordinate after each of them.

“This would be one of those times, so do yourself a favor and keep your pretty mouth shut while you accept your accrued discipline.” Goro warned Akira, his voice light and airy but with a wicked edge to it.

Akira’s back arched beautifully after each strike, his spine bending artfully so that his supple and reddened bottom would raise to accept it gratefully. Goro recited aloud various situations for which he was punishing Akira. The list of pranks and misdeeds was long, his deviant behavior earned him several stinging spankings and his cries of longing after each one encouraged Goro, who was a natural at doling out this sort of discipline despite a distinct lack of experience. Akira had unlocked the secret lascivious nature within his boss. 

Goro’s palm gave Akira’s ass a loving squeeze and he practically purred under the spell of his touch. His hands left Akira and he found himself desperately needing to get out of his own clothing, the tightness of his constrictive pants was now nearly unbearable, especially when his view of Akira from behind looked so inviting for him to take things a step further.

“Have you learned your lesson? Or do you need more?” Goro asked with a quiet cheery tone. 

Akira turned around, wincing at the new delightful stinging and soreness on his lower half, and situated the strappy pair of panties to the side of himself. He then greedily captured Goro’s face in his hands. They kissed once. Twice. A third deeper, more aggressive. Goro’s hands moved lower from Akira’s waist to the top of his thighs and he easily hoisted him back to sitting on his desk. Akira sat himself further back onto the desk, unashamed at his firm member bobbing and practically dripping sweet precum, longing for attention and they parted their tongue and lips from each other. 

“I’d say I learned my lesson, but I guess if you want to make sure I don’t do anything bad ever again...there’s one more thing you could do.” Akira shrugged.

“What would that be, Akira? I’ll do anything to ensure your absolute compliance. It’s my duty as your superior, after all.” Goro remarked, the tone carnal.

Akira took Goro’s tie into the grip of one of his hands to pull him forward and let their lips crash together with ardent enthusiasm. His tongue writhed and tasted the warmth of Goro’s mouth, who invited and drew him into the kiss. Goro let out a low moan when Akira’s other hand went to the hardness hidden behind his slacks, fingers cupping and moving, giving desperately desired friction to his stiff cock. Akira’s lips moved and gave slow, wet kisses to the side of Goro’s lips, and then to his cheek, until he reached his ear. He took the squishy soft lobe between his teeth and nipped playfully, like a tiny bite from a kitten, and chuckled darkly in Goro’s ear. The music of his delighted laughter tickled down Goro’s spine and made him sigh from the stimulation. 

“You could always fuck me on your desk. Hard. Show me how you deal with bad boys, Goro.”

It didn’t take long for Goro to swiftly free himself from his pants, the clothing joined the steadily growing pile on the floor. Akira was already sucking on his fingers and immediately began probing himself with a small roused whine. Everything in the office space was cold, angular, sterile, but they made due with what they had. Akira laid on his back on the hard surface of Goro’s desk, impetuously and roughly fingering himself, carefully watching Goro pulling at his own cock and looking down at him with such a mixture of carnal desire and pompous restlessness.

“Quite ready yet?” Goro asked impatiently, his nostrils flared. Akira added a second finger after Goro’s exasperation.

“Almost. Almost ready. Just a little more and I’m good to go, m...mister manager.” Akira consoled him, one eye scrunched shut from the stimulation and a smirk veiling grit teeth.

“Even now your lackadaisical work ethic makes a bold appearance. If you take too long I’ll finish before we even begin and will leave you ungratified.” Goro advised, his hand steadily jerking his slickened shaft. This was a warning. The sight of Akira splayed out and fingering himself atop his desk was easily enough to make Goro come at the drop of a pen.

Akira became more emphatic after that, not wanting to test whether he was bluffing or not. Once he felt that he was sufficiently ready, he gave Goro the go ahead and he positioned himself with one hand at his prepared entrance. There was a moment of hesitance, Goro looked down at Akira who was panting from anticipation only, smiling encouragingly up at him. To think mere minutes ago he was at his throat, wanting to see him beg and plead for his boss not to ruin his reputation.

Now he just wanted to see him beg for other things.

“Please, Goro, please. Come on. Let’s do this.” Akira insisted. He was twitching from anticipation. 

“Do you swear to never again pull a prank in this office? Otherwise you will continue to suffer the consequences.” Goro joked a threat with his cock pressed at Akira’s ass, agonizingly near insertion to the twitching hole.

“Well. I’m enjoying these consequences, so I’m going to have to say...no. Nope.” 

“Very well.” Goro brought the fingers of his unoccupied hand to Akira’s head to jerk at the unruly black waves, which garnered him an enthusiastic snort and whine, “I’m forced to...ah, ‘fuck you into submission’ as you so delightfully articulated earlier.”

Intense slick tightness enveloped Goro as he pushed himself in without wasting anymore time or holding back. They both moaned from the sensation, the fulfilling bliss of finally being together enough to influence the instinctual reaction. Goro leaned over Akira once he was fully inside of him and Akira locked his legs around Goro’s back and welcomed him. Each motion was methodical, a sufficient amount of force combined with a slow pace was unraveling Akira bit by bit. Each time Akira tried to buck up to meet Goro faster, each time he impatiently tried to coax more friction, it earned him a sharp yank at his scalp and a few demeaning choice words from his manager’s mouth. Goro was a natural at speaking down to Akira. He was already used to lecturing him frequently, being a strict lover and boss were comparable positions of authority. 

Goro’s other hand was now exploring other parts of Akira’s lithe body. It toyed with a nipple which earned him a surprisingly cute squeak, it traced the faint outlines of the definition of his chest and abs which earned him an elated purr. Finally it gripped Akira’s cock, precum now seeping down the ignored rigid length and stroked him in time to his hard and piercing thrusts. Akira cried aloud in ecstasy at the action, his body tensed from the overwhelming feelings. Goro began to get more wild and sporadic the instant Akira’s touch starved body tightened around him. He could see a semblance of tears pooling in the corners of Akira’s unfocused eyes as he looked up at Goro with an intensely erotic stare. Goro could feel his cheeks heat, burning at the sight of Akira panting and mumbling incoherent praise and adoration for Goro and his unrelenting assault. Both hands flew to Akira’s hips, bruising the skin from the grip, as he pounded into him with uncompromising ferocity on the hard surface of his desk. Suddenly the sensation dawned upon Goro that he was very close to climax, his body near the tipping point like sunrise creeping on the horizon.

“Akira. I’m almost there.” Goro managed to say quietly through his labored breath. Akira took himself into his hands and squeezed his cock roughly.

“Think I’ll join you. Maybe this might help get you there faster.” Akira huffed a husky chuckle as his hand moved blindingly fast to satiate himself and the other shuffled around the desk, disheveling more things in the process, to snatch up the pair of dirty black panties that started it all. He sat up just enough to press them to Goro’s face, “You love me.”

Goro shut his eyes, inhaled, and nodded as he continued to move ardently inside of him back and forth. It was undeniable. 

“I love you, too. God, I love you. You make me feel so good. You’re just so good, so hot. So good, I’m gonna…”

Akira sputtered incoherently before the entirety of his body tensed and he came into his unyielding grip, though his hand was unable to contain the majority of the fluid and it painted both of their stomachs with sticky, pearly stripes. The powerful tightness was too much for Goro any longer and he let himself go and came deeply inside of Akira, office Joker, his greatest enemy, with a low cry. Akira’s arms were immediately around him, pulling him into a strong and secure hug and Goro’s forehead was on his shoulder, panting heavily and riding the incredible high down.

“You. Are. So unbelievable.” Goro said between gasps of air. 

Akira chuckled, and his hold around Goro strengthened with a squeeze.

“Aw, thanks, babe,” Akira purred, “You really do it for me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding an epilogue soon (since I couldn't stuff it into this very full chapter lol). I know you've all waited so long for this, and have been so patient. Honestly I'm flattered that people were looking forward to reading this. I cannot express to you how it makes me feel...it's incredible. Yall are incredible. I really hope that you enjoyed this and look forward to the (true) ending where you'll find out if Akira actually did learn his lesson! lol 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ spoiler alert? He doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest with yall- I know NOTHING about this field other than what my meager research brought me, and even then I couldn't find anything about men selling used panties online so I'm just running with an assumption on this one.  
> LMAO AHHHHHH even I can't believe I'm writing this.


End file.
